dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon
The Dragon is a monstrous creature which first appeared as an antagonist, having attacked the King’s Castle and massacred several of the King’s Guards. But as Josie would soon learn later, not everything is as it seems at first. Role The Dragon was a mighty creature capable of breathing fire; it spared no effort in trying to destroy the kingdom. However, it was challenged by Dan, and while he wasn’t strong enough to defeat the Dragon, he was able to buy the King’s Guards enough time to counterattack with heavy firepower; this forced the Dragon to flee. In a subversion of fantasy dragon adventures when the dragon is an enemy, it turned out the Dragon’s child (the Baby Dragon) had been kidnapped by the King’s Guards, and thus the parent continued to attack the kingdom only because it wanted to free its child. In the Web Series The Dragon made a few appearances within the series; first as an antagonist, but later as a friend to Josie for her heroic actions. Stage Five Near the beginning of the stage, the Dragon is first seen assaulting the King’s Castle with fire breath attacks. Having noticed the kingdom under siege - and several of the King’s Guards dying - Dan decided to assist the outmatched guards with fending off the creature. When the Dragon saw Dan - now wearing knight’s armor and armed with a spear - it did not take his challenge well at all, and assaulted him with fire. But when he threw his spear at the Dragon, it did very little damage, and only served to enrage it further. After a short battle, the Dragon managed to destroy Dan’s armor and clothing, leaving him with only his helmet to survive against the vicious creature. However, he was then saved by several of the King’s Guards, whom opened fire on the Dragon with automatic rifles to scare it off; they were successful, and the enraged creature flew off before it succumbed to its wounds. The next day, having seen its child in the forest, the Dragon flew down to embrace it. Josie smiled upon seeing the dragon family reunited, and the grateful parent decided to spare Dan. Trivia * The Dragon’s gender is unknown, leaving it up to speculation whether its the father or mother of the Baby Dragon. * The Dragon’s fight with Dan contained several references to the Ghost ‘n Goblins series: ** Dan threw his spear at the dragon, similar to Arthur’s penchant to throw weapons at his enemies in the Ghost ’n Goblins series. However, reality ensued: Dan didn’t get his weapon back, and only had one spear, whereas Arthur could throw multiple weapons out of nowhere. ** When the Dragon managed to hit Dan with an attack, his armor and clothing were destroyed, leaving him with nothing except his helmet. In Ghost ‘n Goblins, all of Arthur’s equipment was destroyed when he was hit sans his weapons which he could still throw. However, he could use a shield to block some attacks, which is what Dan did early in the fight as well. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man web series